Ultimate Xmen: The Societies Scron
by dynamic marvel
Summary: May get more violent and therefore may change to Mature rating. Summary inside.this is an Ultimate universe story tho, the story is mainly with the Ultimate Xmen so ya. Oh and I really hope to think of a better title for this story but until that happens
1. Prolouge

Note: I do not own X-men or any marvel characters. They are own by Marvel Character Inc. (or something along those lines).

Author's note: There will be a great deal of characters of my own creation so if you're one of those people who hate that then this is not the story for you. In fact the created characters may have more importance to the story then the X-men. Also, for any Ultimate universe readers this takes place after the magical saga (even though it's not done. I'm taking a guess as to the results of it.)

Summary: Max Green is a mutant who finds a young girl the street who turns out to have mutant powers of her own. Max immediately takes her to the Xavier institute of gifted children so she can learn to control his powers and leaves. Meanwhile Logan a.k.a. Wolverine is on a trip to his native Canada. While there he meets a woman who has adimantium claws of her own. Wolverine tried to learn more about this woman. While doing so he uncovers a plot that could very well bring about another world war, and then end of the world…

**2000**

Max Green stepped out of the elevator. His blue eyes were staring down the hallway. In a second he saw the slight differences in the hallway. The most notable was the slight footprint that most people would over look. He however was talented in leaving no traces behind him and could see traces of everyone everywhere. He walked down the hallway and saw that it led to his door. He braced himself for the likely battle that awaited him inside.

He inserted the key into his door lock, looked up and down the hall and saw that it was safe to turn invisible. He did so, while turning the knob. Inside his door was his apartment. So far, so good. He instantly noticed, however, his apartment had been changed, even the slightest bit. Max looked around and saw a person in the corner, a faint outline in a shadowy corner of his room.

"You here for something?" Max asked turning on the light, seeing the figure of the woman. She was normal height, not built. Her flaming red hair was cut short, no bangs. She had earrings, multiple piercing in each ear. Her thin figure and tight, two piece, spandex costume, almost suggested that she meant to arouse him. The green eyes would push any man over the edge. "I don't remember calling for a…'escort.'"

She looked confused and Max pointed at the outfit. She let out a slight chuckle. She extended her hand and stepped out of the corner.

"My name is—"

"Eh, eh," Max said holding up a finger. "Never reveal your identity to someone you don't know you can trust."

"I can't trust you?" the girl asked.

"How do you know I'm not a serial stalker?" Max asked.

The girl sighed. "I have done a lot of research on you," she said walking up to the table and pulled out a chair. "May I?"

"If you wish," Max said taking a seat of his own.

"I have a proposal for you Mister Green," the girl said. "I'm on a team, a team for the betterment of mutants, all over the world."

"Tell Magneto I'm still not interested," Max said, his tone becoming suddenly annoyed. "Also, tell him that the next messenger he sends will suffer at the hands of me. In fact, tell him that, if I'm so god damn important to him, that he should come down himself.

The girl looked stunned for a moment. Then she shook her head slowly.

"Sorry," the girl said with a sigh, "you seem to have me mixed up with…someone. I'm not in league with Magneto. I'm with a different group. My name is Jean Grey. I'm a student of Professor Xavier. He is setting up a team for Mutants to learn to use his or her powers properly, and to make Mutants look good in the eyes of humans. He'd like you to join the team; he could really use your powers for good."

"Well tell this Xavier that I'm not interested," Max said.

Jean frowned.

"Fine," she said standing up. She held out a card. "You can contact us at this number. This is the residence."

Max nodded taking the card.

"By the way," Jean said, turning in the doorway, "how did you know I was here?"

"I noticed all the little differences in the hall way," Max said. "I was even able to track your foot prints into my room. I'm able to pick up these little things."

Jean smiled and went down the hall.

Quick, one scene chap. I do have more coming, story will be developed quite a bit slower then the spider-man onesm plus it's only one story. This is not a Dynamic universe story, it's a Ultimate Universe story.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own X-men or any marvel characters. They are own by Marvel Character Inc. (or something along those lines).

* * *

**Today**

Maria Angel hugged her blanket, trying to get every morsel of heat from it. The cold seeped through the blanket anyway—just her luck. The fact that the blanket was wet didn't help. The tattered clothing did nothing either. She had a t-shirt that used to be white. Now, however, it was brown and she wore Kaki pants that had been torn around the knees, one above and one below. A tear on the left leg—the pants going below the knee in this case—went almost all the way up to her hips. The T-shirt lay low on her body lazily, but revealed much of her cleavage, not by choice. She wore flip flops, and a broken watch, one she was intending to sell soon. But around her neck was something she would never sell. It was the Jewish symbol for life. She kept her religion to heart, even considering the situation she was in.

_God will save me,_ she thought.

Her once bleach blonde hair was now dirty blonde. If she were standing she would be about 5" 6'. It hadn't helped that she had a slim build when she first was kicked onto the street by her parents. Her red eyes stared back at her from a near by tunnel and she looked away, it reminded her of who she was, something she wanted to forget.

_God only saves those who help themselves,_ trailed through Maria's mind.

The empty coffee cup lay in front of her. No one had put money in it for about 3 days now. She heard her stomach growl under her. She hadn't eaten in 4 days. She was considering going to a homeless shelter for the night. Not something she would normally do considering the danger that is behind it. Last time she had gone she had been felt up by an old, toothless man, while she tried to sleep. Her powers had gone off and the man was electrocuted. Luckily he was not killed, but the experience alone freaked her out for her life, and it still in her dreams at night.

She shook it off. In her day-dreaming the blanket had fell off her and she started shivering. She pulled the blanket tight, looking at the ground. Suddenly she heard something fall into the cup. No, it wasn't the right sound. She looked up to see a hand retracting, and in the cup she found a fifty dollar bill.

"Don't spend it right away," a man said.

She looked up at him. He had blue eyes, barely visible with the sun behind him. He was fairly tall and a little more built then most people, though a little hared to tell in the cold mid-October weather they were in. He had short brown hair. He was very handsome and just looking at him made her blush. He wore a long coat, wool from the looks, and cotton, blue pants.

She smiled.

_God has provided,_ She thought.

She grabbed the money out and held it close. She wasn't sure how she could keep the money safe; she knew she would have to, but just the idea of having this much money.

_Fifty bucks!_

Her happiness, the first she had felt in years, soared. Just as she smiled—once again for the first time since she was kicked out—she felt warm. She suddenly remembered the instances her powers had come on.

She started to be come worried. She saw her long bangs start to glow. She wanted to scream but also didn't want to attract attention. Her heart thudded with worry. Some one on the street may see her, yell "Freak" or "Muttie" and start throwing things. The man who gave her money was standing there but he didn't seem worried.

"Help me," she uttered. "Help me, I'm so scared."

The light started to fade but electricity started to spark around her hand. The money lit on fire and she dropped it with a scream. She watched in horror as the first money she had in so long burnt at her feet. Not only that but she felt her whole body being charged electrically. She whimpered not sure what to do.

"Just clam down," the man said. "It'll be alright but keep calm. Focus on stopping the electricity."

"I don't know how!" She said, tears—which evaporated almost seconds later—streamed out of her eyes.

"Yes you do!" the man yelled. "You do and you just don't know it!"

Maria clenched her jaw and wished the electricity away. She wished—ironically—the heat away. She wished the whole damn powers away. She closed her eyes and prayed to god.

When she opened her eyes she could see no signs of her powers. She felt cold, which made her happy. She looked up into the man's eyes, feeling a great load of gratitude. She swallowed, wiping away tears that had come after the end.

"Thank you," She said.

"It's no problem," he said with a sigh. "I do anything to help a fellow child of the atom. My name's Max and I believe I know someone who can help you. All you have to do is take my hand."

He held out her hand.

She took it.

* * *

Max looked at the card he had retrieved from the depths of his bed room. He looked at the address and then at the girl—she told him his name was Maria—sitting on his bed. She had dirt all over. 

"Take a shower," Max suggested, "it'll do you good."

She smiled weakly. She gave him a thankful look and got off his bed. She went into the bathroom and he heard the door close. He still didn't know her age, or basically anything about her other then her name. But a good person provides for people in need.

He opened his fridge, pulled out four eggs and a whole lot of vegetables. He set to his task of making an omelet. He heard the bathroom door open and he saw Maria walk out in her old tattered clothing. He shook his head.

"You can take some of my clothes if you want," he said. "Better yet, my girlfriend, well this girl anyway, left her clothes here a week ago. You look about the same size as her, why don't you try them on?"

Maria smiled.

"You're being very silent," Max said as he heard the bed room close.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just a little speechless as to what just happened."

Max put three strips of bacon on a separate pan, just as the omelet was finished. He slid that onto a plate and put the plate on the table. She came out.

Maria was wearing a pair of tight leather pants. The top was a black halter top, the bottom only reaching the bottom of her ribs.

"What kinds of people leave clothing at your apartment," Maria said wide eyed.

"Oh, it's not important," Max said. "That omelet's for you by the way."

The look on Maria's face brightened. She sat down in the chair and, without the use of fork or knife, started to eat the omelet. Max walked forward to Maria and was about to put the bacon on Maria's plate when she held up her hand.

"What's that?" She asked eying the meat hungrily.

"Bacon," Max said tipping the meat onto her plate.

Maria licked her lips and then pushed it off her plate with the fork.

"I don't do pork," Maria said and went back to wolfing down the omelet.

"You don't eat pork?" Max asked. "You must not have eaten for a week the way you're eating right now."

"I'm Jewish and no amount of hunger is going to change that," Maria said.

Max frowned, remembering that he too was Jewish. Well, he once believed in the religion. Now though…

"But if you're such a good little Jewish girl, then how come you ended up on the street," Max asked.

"Well she got me off it didn't she?" Maria asked.

"She?"

"God's a she," Maria said. "It just seems to make sense."

"I'm not going to ask you to explain that one," Max said. "I'm going to ask you how she helped you though."

"She sent you," she said, "you're her angel, she sent you to save me."

"I put that money in because I think you deserved some kind of chance," Max said.

"Or she convinced you subconsciously," Maria suggested. "Just because you've not got wings and a Halo doesn't mean you're not an angel in some way."

Max sighed.

"So how did you end up on the street?" Max asked.

Maria sighed. "Long story."

"I got time," Max said looking at his watch.

"Well when my parents found out my powers they were like 'we hate you!' 'we don't want you living in our house anymore,' and the like," she said. "After I week I just bolted, tears flowing."

"That's not a long story," Max said. "How did you discover your powers?"

"You first," suggested Maria trying to avoid the subject.

"Well," Max started, "I was sitting in class when I was only a freshman. Well the teacher was asking some pretty hard questions and I was the only one in class with my hand up…only he wasn't picking me to answer them. Well I was looking around and after a few times I noticed something. My hand wasn't really in the air, only I could feel it."

"You were invisible," Maria supplemented.

"Exactly," Max said. "Luckily no one saw."

They both chuckled for a moment.

"Basically I can turn invisible and be very stealthy. I'm also a little above average in strength and speed. But what about you? What are your powers, and when did you find them out?"

"I'd rather not," Maria said.

"I need to know," Max said looking at the card.

"What's that?" Maria asked.

"It's a business card. I need to know where I'm taking you before we go."

"And where is that?"

* * *

Maria marveled at the gigantic house infront of them. Max was driving, not at a very fast pace, up the long drive way. In front of the house was a girl, a little on the short side, but still slender. She stood off balance, relying more on her right leg, not like it was injured, more like she felt more comfortable that way. She had just beyond shoulder length, brown hair with much volume. To accompany the hair she had brown eyes; Maria could tell she was only around 16. 

_Some one my age,_ she thought, _At least some comfort in this place. Of course it's going to be better then what I had before._

"Let's go," Max said. "I don't want to stay for too long, I got somewhere to go tonight."

Maria was startled at his words. Or the way he said it.

Maria nodded and followed him anyway.

"Hello," the girl sitting in front said pleasantly. "My name's Kitty. The professor told me you'd be coming."

Max looked confused. They hadn't called in advance so it didn't seem to make sense that this Xavier guy knew in advance. Max suddenly looked like he knew but Maria was still curious.

"My name's Maria," Maria said nodding at the girl.

"Nice to meet you," Kitty said holding out a hand.

Maria took the hand and Kitty looked at the symbol on Maria's chest.

"Hey you have a Chai," Kitty said. "I'm Jewish too."

Maria smiled. "Cool!"

"Let's go!" Max said a little forcefully, holding the door open.

Maria frowned and groaned. She just wanted to mingle; she hadn't socialized in almost a year. Of course she had to be grateful to the man, she had saved her. He saved her on God's word. But she was still grateful towards him, maybe a little more. _Doesn't change him being annoying right now._

"Catch 'cha later," Maria said.

Kitty smiled, waving goodbye. Maria smiled and nodded, following Max as he entered the mansion. The inside made her gasp in amazement. The walls were lined with paintings, most were very good, and most were paintings she had never seen before. A man in a wheel chair sat there, waiting for them. His head was bald, making him seem greatly older then he must have been. The suit her wore implied sophistication. His blue eyes displayed great wisdom.

"Hello Mr. Green," the man said. "I'm glad you have finally chosen to come to the mansion. And you seem to have brought a friend. Ms…"

"Angel," she piped, "my name's Maria Angel."

"Ms. Angel," the man finished his sentence. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"I'm not here to join your crack team Professor," Max said. "I came here because this young girl needs to learn how to control her powers, and I'm not in the position to do that."

"Ah," Xavier said. "But you had such a powerful and famous mentor."

"I'd like to forget those days of my life," Max said. "I'm not exactly proud of the choice I made that day."

Xavier nodded. "I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. Ms. Angel—"

"Please," Maria interrupted, "call me Maria."

"Maria," Xavier corrected, "if it's okay with you I'd like to speak with you and Mr. Green over here."

Max followed the man's slow movement. Maria shrugged and followed. She already liked this place and was hoping that she would be able to stay here.

_God had _really _provided,_ Maria thought.

They were led to a smaller room off of the large entrance way. A mahogany desk sat waiting. Two chairs were already provided infront of the desk. They sat down while Xavier progressed around the desk and stopped the wheel, facing them. He folded his hands on the desk.

"First off," Xavier started, "I'll need to know what happened when you first discovered your power. It'd help if you use as much detail as possible."

"I'm not very comfortable with the story," Maria said.

"I understand," Xavier said. "However, I need to know it in as much detail as possible. It will help me to learn the trigger to your powers. If this fails, I will probe your mind—with your permission of course. I, however, would prefer to not have to do that."

"You heard the man," Max said, "I'm sure someone else had a harder time when their powers first manifested."

Maria blushed, not embarrassed, but she blushed anyhow.

"Well," Maria pondered, "Greg Hardy had just asked me out. I was so happy because he was really cool and really really hot. He was also quite cute. But more so—"

"Get on with the story," Max said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry," Maria blushed, this time embarrassed. "Well I was really happy about this, and I got home in a very cheery mood after Manga club that my school was running. By the time I got home it was dinner time. I was sitting there, eating some spaghetti when my mother suddenly gasped. I looked up at her and I asked what was wrong. The color had drained from her face, as had my father's once he looked up.

"My mom held up her spoon and I saw a reflection. It was me. Only I was glowing, my hair, and my face. Not my hands but my head and hair was bright, and getting brighter. My mom said something like 'Oh my god our child is a mutant,' while my dad uttered; 'what did we do, god, to deserve this?' Well I was devastated…" Maria stopped for a moment. She sniffed and tried to hold back tears, and failed. It started to get cold in the room. She continued her story in tears. "After a week I started to get angry at them. I was so angry that they judged me for being something that was their own fault. I hadn't chosen to be a mutant, though I wouldn't change it for the world now. In my anger I actually punched my father. This punch, however, was electrically charged. I almost killed my dad. I didn't really care at the time, but after that…My mom called me a freak! She said that she would kill everyone she loved because of what I was. She told me to get the fuck out of her house, and if I ever came back she would use her rights to bear arms a little more then literally. So I just ran. I didn't even take anything with me, just the clothes I had on my back and I ran, tears blurring my vision. I almost got ran over once but was lucky. I've been living on the street until this afternoon."

Maria wiped away her tears. The recounting was over, but she could still feel the pain. Every time she thought of the story she told her self it was alright, that she was better off without her parents. She knew, however, deep down inside, that this was a complete and utter lie. She kept thinking it anyway.

"I see," Xavier said in deep ponder.

"I'm out," Max said.

"No," Maria said, blushing as she did as she realized that there was real feeling behind the words.

"What is it," Max asked a little more then aggravated.

"You're not staying?" Maria asked.

"I have my powers under control," Max said. "And remember, I said I had previous engagements."

"W-will you visit?" Maria asked saddened.

"Not likely," Max said lazily. "G'bye Maria, old man."

"Ororo will show you out," Xavier said.

"It's not like I can't find my own way out," Max practically spat.

Xavier didn't look taken aback at all, which made Maria think oddly of him. All Xavier did was sigh. If someone had done that to her, she would have stood up and hurled them out the door.

_Well if they weren't Max,_ Maria pondered to her surprise.

"Leave if you must," Xavier said. "Stepping out that door is deciding the fate of your future."

Max whipped around angrily. "Listen 'Chuck' I don't want to join your team. Now I _am_ stepping out that door and there is nothing you can do to stop that. I don't want to be part of a team of heroes who are trying to get a public that hates us greatly to love us. It makes no sense. At least Magneto sees that we are the next on the evolutionary chain!'

Max stomped out of the room, slamming the door with such force that it reverberated around the room.

Once again Xavier sighed. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Welcome to the X-mansion Maria," Xavier said with a warm smile. "I hope you can learn to use your powers responsively."  
"I hope so too," Maria said.

* * *

Yeah, I can't guarentee that I'll update very often cause I got school and the spider-man thing, plus I want to continue that social life, therefore it'll take a while for each chap. 


End file.
